Beautiful dreamer
by Nakaru-86
Summary: After a twist of tragic events both of the demi-saiyans begin to realize their feelings for each other. Based upon a true story NO FLAMES
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT so please don't sue me.  
  
Author's Notes: This fic is based upon real life situations which have happened  
  
to my friends and I. It was written awhile ago w/out the dbz character's in it.  
  
I just added the character's where i thought they best fit. This story isn't suitable  
  
for anyone under the age of 15 or 16. If you have constuctive critisim in your reviews  
  
that's fine, i do write for my readers as well as myself. As for the flamer's refrane yourself   
  
from reviewing, i don't enjoy seeing profanity or someone telling me that i'm not talented  
  
enough to be writing fics. Other than that enjoy!!! :p-----  
  
Chapter one  
  
Pan hugged herself trying to keep the nights bitter wind from nipping at her soft pale  
  
skin. She looked beside her at her two bestfriends Bura and Marron, both of their   
  
skin had turned a pinkish color and their blue eyes were watering from the wind.  
  
"Are you guys cold?" Pan asked  
  
Bura rolled her eyes  
  
"Well duh, it's in the mid-forties who wouldn't be cold?"   
  
Marron chuckled at Bura's remark. She was being the royal smart-ass tonight and  
  
had successfully made Pan stop asking such obvious questions.  
  
Bura sighed and stopped walking causing the other two to run into her, knocking her down.  
  
She got up, brushing herself off and pointed to the totaled hover car, tears threatening   
  
to escape her soft blue eyes.   
  
"Isn't that uncle goten's car?" Pan asked   
  
"I think so,"   
  
"Well go find out!" Pan barked causing her friend to jog toward the accident  
  
"Why would Goten be all the way over here?" Marron asked under her breath  
  
"He was suppose to come visit Bura and me today." Pan snapped unattentionally.  
  
She started to walk over to Bura when she heard a blood curdling shriek. Marron ran past   
  
Pan over to Bura, when she saw what had gotten Bura hysterical she turned away to vomit   
  
in a near by bush.   
  
Cautiously Pan continued walking over to the accident, she looked at Bura and who she had in her lap.  
  
She was crying uncontrollably rocking with him back and forth.  
  
"Bura?" she whispered gently as she knelt down beside her placing a hand on   
  
her friend's shoulder, and looked down at her uncle.  
  
"Is he alive?"   
  
"barely." Bura choked "This is all my fault, if i never would have asked him  
  
to come see us he wouldn't be on the brink of death!"   
  
"How's it your fault Bura? Your not the one who wrecked into his car!" Pan said angrily through   
  
clenched teeth.  
  
Bura ignored Pan and took Goten's cell phone out of his pocket only to have a   
  
hand grasp her wrist tightly.  
  
"You're...trying...to...rob...me?" Goten said weakly   
  
Bura screamed and jumped away from him hiding behind Marron .   
  
Pan smirked and looked at him   
  
"No we're not trying to rob you. Leave it to you to crack a joke when you're   
  
lying on the ground seconds from death. Can we use your phone to call an ambulance   
  
for you?"   
  
He looked at his cell phone that laid several feet from his head and gazed at his neice then at  
  
Bura who was slowly making her way back over to him.   
  
Grasping his phone he threw it at Bura hitting her in the head.  
  
"Asshole." Bura muttered while dialing 911.  
  
Within minuets the ambulance arrived and was about to take goten away when one  
  
of the younger paramedic's turned to the girls.  
  
"Which one of you girls, would like to accompany the young man in the ambulance.?"   
  
Pan and Marron both pointed to Bura who was muttering how Goten could be such an  
  
asshole at times.   
  
"Bura!!" Pan yelled "ride with my uncle to the hospital while i fly home to   
  
let me grandpa and dad what has happened."  
  
Bura simply nodded and hopped in the back of the ambulance. She sat on the medical stretcher  
  
with him running her fingers through his unruly, ebony locks. She always had a crush  
  
on Goten ever since she was little, but it wasn't until that moment that she truly realized  
  
exactly how handsome he really was.   
  
Nakaru: so what'd ya think? As i said i revised a bit so i hope it's not too complicated  
  
for ya'll to understand. Ch 2 will come shortly. Please review!!! 


	2. Strange dream

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ although i'm sure we all wish we did :)   
  
A/N- I want you all to check out my new story at fictionpress.com It's called   
  
SkkyBleu, based upon a manga i'm in the process of creating. I put it under the  
  
fantasy section for those of you who wanna check it out.  
  
**** means that Goten's dreaming ----- means that it's back to normal time.   
  
Sorry if it gets confusing.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Awoken by the sound of hooves thumping against the cobblestone road Goten frowned.  
  
"Since when does west city have horses?" he asked himself as he tossed an old quilt blanket off his body and rushed outside.  
  
What he saw confused him, it was as if he traveled hundreds of years into the past.  
  
The hover cars were replaced with horse and buggy, the stylish clothes the people in his time  
  
wore were no more, instead these people were wearing grundgy, peasent clothes with holes in them.   
  
Anxious to see what he was wearing or looked like he looked at his reflection in a grease smudged window.   
  
His eyes widened in shock. His normal white t-shirt and jeans were gone, instead he had on  
  
a blue spandex body suit with white armor laying on top of it attached to his armor was a   
  
flowing red cape. He looked at his reflection harder, the royal symbol of Vejitasei was embedded in it.  
  
He was also wearing the royal crest which he looked at in confusion.   
  
"Shouldn't Vegeta-san have this?" he mumbled.   
  
He turned around taking in his surroundings. In the vast background behind several  
  
moutains was a huge castle that loomed over the village.   
  
"Your highness what do we owe this unexpected visit?" a peasent woman asked as she kneeled before him.   
  
"Leave him be Yasmine, he's probably here to make us work harder, God damn royals." A man snarled.  
  
Goten looked at the man confused. The man looked saiyan the thick brown tail wrapped around his waist indicated that  
  
he was one also.   
  
"Excuse me sir, but why are you people dressed so poorly? Shouldn't you be in armor?" Goten asked polietly  
  
The man looked at Goten as if he were Frieza.   
  
"Our power level is to low to even be soldiers. We're 4th class saiyans." the man stuttered  
  
"Yeah, and besides the Queen doesn't want 'filth' near her family." another peasent jumped in.  
  
"Uncle Goten what are you doing here?!" Pan yelled startling him.  
  
He looked at Pan and sighed in relief. If his neice had been considered to be a 4th class saiyan  
  
he would've died right there.   
  
Pan grabbed her uncle's arm pulling him away from the peasents who encircled him  
  
complaining to him about their problems. When they got far enough away Pan loosened her grip  
  
only to glare at him angrily.  
  
"Where have you been Bura is about to give birth to your child!"   
  
"WHAT?!" Goten exclaimed  
  
The next thing he knew was that he was beside Bura staring at her swollen belly.   
  
"Goten this is all your fault!!" Bura cried out in pain "I hate you for this!!"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bura put down her magazine when she saw Goten sit up wide awake.  
  
"It's about time you woke up sleepy head." She said sweetly   
  
Goten looked her up and down making sure that she wasn't pregnant for real.   
  
Satisfied he laid back down staring at the cieling.   
  
"How long was i out of it?" he asked  
  
"It's been about a week now, i'll go get trunks he wanted to see you when you woke up." Bura said as she got up leaving goten  
  
by himself in the medical bay.   
  
"I wonder why i had that dream." he muttered   
  
"What kind of dream did you have?" Trunks asked when he walked into the room  
  
pulling a chair out so he could sit beside goten.   
  
" Tousan and Goku didn't expect you to be unconscience this long, my Kassan was  
  
starting to worry that you were in a coma."   
  
Goten looked at Trunks.  
  
"If someone wished back Vejitasei would you accept the throne from Vegeta?"   
  
"I don't know, my dad would probably force me to why?"   
  
"No reason i've always wondered that."  
  
Trunks laughed  
  
"bura would probably be the one to rule you know how she is."   
  
Goten's eyes widened at his best-friends oblivious statment. Trunks had no idea how   
  
right he was.   
  
"Hey man are you feeling ok?" Trunks asked snapping goten out of his thoughts.   
  
"Uh, yeah, just kinda sleepy." Goten yawned.   
  
"Yeah well I have a date with Pan tonight, so i'll see ya later." Trunks sighed  
  
Goten watched as Trunks hussled to his room to get ready for his date.   
  
' I never thought Pan and Trunks would date. I didn't think that Gohan and Vegeta would allow it' He pondered 


End file.
